


Treacle Fudge

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gets some company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treacle Fudge

She picked at the treacle fudge on her plate. It was hard, like Hagrid’s had been ... she wondered if this pub was where he got the recipe. She closed her eyes against tears. It had been years since the war ended, years. Why did everything still hurt so much?

Cheesy Christmas music played in the background but it made everything worse - memories of holidays at Hogwarts attacked her next.

A hand touched her arm. She looked up, too soul-weary to reach for her wand. “Severus? What are you doing here?” 

“I thought you might like some company on Christmas Eve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2006 December Drabblethon at Romancing the Wizard on LJ.


End file.
